This invention relates to devices used to plug and drain an oil sump or pan like those typically found in motorized vehicles, lawn and garden equipment, marine and aviation craft, military applications, and oil and gas applications.
Various methods and products have been created for this purpose, but none are simple, leak-proof, and efficient. A valve can remove the hassle of tools, but take a very long time to drain (efficiency concept). Likewise, a valve can prevent stripped threads, but require tools to extract the oil (simplicity concept). And a valve can drain hot oil, but prematurely leak, causing a mess (leak-proof concept). An invention is needed to solve all of these problems: efficiency, simplicity, and leak proof.
A lot of inventors have tried, but all have fallen short. The EZ OIL DRAIN™ valve and FUMOTO™ QWIK VALVE™ incorporate a ball valve connected to a lever that lifts upward and rotates to allow oil flow from the pan through an axial bore of the valve. The valve body extends farther below the oil pan than a standard drain plug, causing a problem for low-clearance vehicles. Moreover, the use of a lever is not advised as it could inadvertently become jarred open during vehicle operation.
The NO-SPILL™ valve includes a spring-loaded piston carrier which pushes open a dual action valve that permits oil flow. Oil must travel around an inner piston carrier which significantly reduces the flow and speed at which oil can be drained.
Other solutions are found in the following U.S. patents:                U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,103,497; 3,343,564; 3,727,638; 3,743,053; 3,871,483; 3,967,697; 4,078,763; 4,086,981; 4,150,809; 4,269,237; 4,314,689; 4,386,639; 4,530,421; 4,709,722; 4,745,894; 4,756,349; 4,776,430; 4,807,847; 4,815,566; 4,940,209, 4,976,233; 4,977,978; 5,048,578; 5,259,588; 5,275,200; 5,299,777; 5,326,071; 5,407,177; 5,411,115; 5,546,986; 5,579,815; 5,630,451; 5,677,195; 5,765,612; 5,967,180; 5,975,157; 6,126,142; 6,837,479; 6,902,038; 7,168,683; 8,544,606.U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,722 discloses a spring-loaded check valve which is opened by vacuum provided by an external pump. U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,209 discloses a ball-type check valve inserted into the oil sump and activated by a lever affixed to a pipe which is screwed onto the check valve fitting. U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,451 discloses an insert for an oil sump which incorporates a plug valve. U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,142 incorporates a combination tool with a polygonal head to remove a drain plug and insert into a hollow bore for emptying the sump. While the patents disclose a variety of different systems, methods, and techniques to drain oil—with some being more effective than others—none offer a simple, leak-proof, efficient design.        
Some prior art designs only provide a valve, without the tubing. This only partially solves the problem associated with conventional drain plugs because oil splatter still exists. Other designs provide the valve and tubing, but the valve protrudes too far from the oil pan, causing an issue with low-clearance vehicles. Still other products provide a valve and tubing but the valve actuating device prematurely releases oil flow and causes a mess. Designs that include a check ball require a pump or tool to extract oil or include internal mechanics which impede the free drain of oil, slowing the time for this task.